La honte d'un passé
by Kervana
Summary: En quittant Los Angeles, elle ignorait que tout n'allait pas se passer comme prévu. Quittant son ancienne vie pour retourner vivre à la Push, ville de son enfance, elle pensait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais c'est quand on s'y attend le moins que les meilleurs choses comme les pires nous tombent dessus.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! Je me décide à publier cette fiction qui traîne dans mon pc depuis quelque temps en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise! :)_

* * *

Chapitre 1:

_Albert Einstein a dit: "Nous aurons le destin que nous aurons mérité."_

Parfois, je me demandai si j'avais mérité ce qui m'était arrivé? Est-ce-que j'avais mérité de plonger dans cet enfer? Avant de m'endormir, je me demandais pourquoi tout ceci était tombé sur moi. Alors je me disais que je ne pouvais rien y faire, qu'il fallait m'y résoudre. Que le destin m'avait choisi comme victime et que je n'aurai rien pu changer. Piètre consolation. Je savais pertinemment que c'était faux. Tout était de ma faute. Pourtant, j'avais prit la décision de tout oublier, de tout recommencer à zéro. Le seul moyen pour échapper à cette vie. Je voulais redevenir la fille que tout le monde connaissait, la Gabi joyeuse de vivre, souriante, parfois effrayante mais apprécié. C'est pourquoi je me trouvais dans cet avion. Il m'avait fallut prendre mon courage à deux mains pour appeler mon frère et il m'en faudrait encore plus pour lui faire face. Cela faisait près de quatre ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je l'avais eu au téléphone mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Dans quelques minutes, l'avion se poserait et je retrouverai mon ancien chez-moi. La Push m'avait tant manqué. Sa forêt magnifique donnant l'illusion d'être dans un rêve, ses habitants si attentionnés et gentil mais par dessus tout, je voulais revoir Jared. Mon grand frère, le seul et l'unique. Alors que mes parents et moi déménagions à Los Angeles, Jared était resté là haut. Il n'avait que dix neuf ans à l'époque. Mais il avait des... obligations. Il avait hérité des gênes Quileutes et il se devait de protéger la Réserve. Peu de monde avait un frère capable de se transformer en loup pour combattre des vampires. Mais j'étais fière de lui, fière de ce qu'il faisait.

Je n'aurai jamais dû être au courant mais lors de mes huit ans, j'avais entendu une conversation entre lui et mon père et j'étais peut-être une enfant mais je n'étais pas une idiote alors il avait fallut tout me raconter. Encore aujourd'hui, je peinai à croire que c'était la vérité mais j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence au fil du temps. Il avait une mission importante. C'était quelqu'un de bien... Je laissai ma tête retomber contre le dossier, me remémorant les traits de son visage. J'allai aussi revoir Kim, sa femme et Kaya, leur fille de trois ans et demi. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré alors que c'était ma nièce mais ces dernières années... Je fermai les yeux un instant essayant de chasser ces horribles souvenirs qui se faisaient un plaisir de me hanter. J'aurai tout donné pour oublier rien qu'une seule seconde.

**- Qu'est ce qui vous amène à Port Angeles?** me demanda ma voisine de siège me sortant de mes pensées.

**- Je vais voir mon frère qui habite à côté. Et vous?**

J'avais conscience que ce n'était qu'une inconnu mais elle me permettrait de passer le temps. Elle commença à me raconter qu'elle rendait, elle aussi, visite à sa famille pour voir ses petits-enfants. Je l'écoutai attentivement me parler de son fils qui avait déménagé pour poursuivre ses études et qui avait finit par s'installer à Port Angeles. Elle me racontait toute sa vie alors qu'après ce vol, nous ne nous verrions sans doute plus jamais mais cela me faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un sans aucune arrière pensée. Cette femme ne pouvait me juger, elle ne connaissait absolument rien de ma vie passé.

**- Dites moi! Une jolie fille comme vous qui voyage seule, c'est plutôt étonnant.**

**- Disons que les hommes ne sont pas trop pour moi.**

**- Oh!** s'étonna t-il**. Bien sûr, les mœurs sont différentes aujourd'hui. Je trouve ça très beau l'amour entre deux femmes.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça!** m'esclaffai-je. **C'est juste que j'ai eu ma dose pendant un moment.**

Elle s'excusa de s'être ainsi trompé mais ce n'était pas grand chose. Après tout, ma seule et unique amie à Los Angeles, Laura était de l'autre bord et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Bien au contraire, elle était heureuse avec sa petite amie.. C'était peut-être une option que je devrai envisager. Après ma relation avec Matthew, c'était inconcevable que je tombe de nouveau amoureuse. Je ne pouvais me le permettre. Et puis, qui voudrait d'une paumée comme moi? Les traits de son visage m'apparurent toujours aussi nettement que si je l'avais vu la veille. Alors que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des mois. J'avais coupé court à toute relation avec lui, changé de numéro, changé d'adresse. J'avais disparu de la circulation pendant des mois et maintenant, je mettais des milliers de kilomètres entre nous. Mais je ne devais pas penser à lui. J'avais déjà trop souffert. J'avais mis des mois à sortir de cet enfer dans lequel il m'avait plongé et il me fallait le rayer de ma vie.

La voix de l'hôtesse nous avertissant que l'avion allait atterrir interrompue le monologue de ma voisine. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Tout allait recommencer. Une nouvelle vie m'attendait.

oOoOo

Pourquoi est-ce-que cela m'étonnait? A quoi est-ce-que je m'attendais venant de la part de Jared? La ponctualité n'était pas son fort et ne le serait certainement jamais. Je sortis mon téléphone portable et composai son numéro. Je tombai sur son répondeur après quelques sonneries et décidai de lui laisser un message. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure bon sang! Avait-il l'intention de me laisser dormir sur place? Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis une éternité mais il trouvait le moyen de m'oublier. Oh, il avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse ou je craignais pour son joli minois.

**- Jared, Je Vais te tuer!** marmonnai-je.

- **J'espère que je pourrai t'aider dans ce cas.**

Je me retournai pour voir un grand colosse qui me dévisageait. Près de deux mètres, un sourire moqueur, des yeux rieurs. Malgré les années, il n'avais pas changé. Je n'arrivai pas à en croire mes yeux. Je sautai dans les bras de Paul qui m'enlaça en me disant que j'étais plus radieuse que jamais. Paul, mon premier amour si je pouvais dire. Mais aussi le meilleur ami de mon frère. J'avais été raide dingue de lui durant toute mon enfance. Il fallait dire qu'il avait passé la plupart de son temps chez nous lorsque j'étais petite. Il s'était toujours montré gentil et attentionné avec moi mais je n'étais qu'une gamine à l'époque. Je serai tombé amoureuse de n'importe quoi.

**- Non mais j'y crois pas! Je suis ton frère et tu sautes dans les bras de Paul. Dis-moi**, **tu m'as bien reconnu?** se moqua Jared en surgissant pour me prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

Que c'était bon d'être ainsi accueilli. Je me sentais bien, tout simplement. J'étais pleinement heureuse. Cette sensation m'était devenue inconnue au fil des mois mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais l'impression d'être entière. Les garçons se saisirent de mes bagages avec une facilité déconcertante et m'entraînèrent en dehors de l'aéroport. La majorité des gens autour nous regardaient curieusement et cela se comprenait. On aurait pu croire que j'étais escorté de deux gardes du corps. Ils m'avaient toujours semblé être des géants lorsque j'étais petite mais à présent, j'étais une adulte et c'était toujours ce que je ressentais. Ils étaient immenses. Leurs gênes de... loups sans doute. Ils me pressaient de questions sur ma vie à Los Angeles mais aussi sur mon voyage autour du monde que je venais de terminer. Du moins, c'était ce que je leur avais dit, la version que j'avais servi à ma famille, celle que je servais à tous ceux qui me demandaient ce que j'avais fait pendant les dix derniers mois. Comment aurai-je pu leur dire que la petite Gabrielle Najera avait passé tout ce temps en cure de désintoxication?

* * *

_Voilà donc le premier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que vous avez aimés et que vous allez envie de lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis même si vous n'avez pas aimés. Je ne pourrai que m'améliorer. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre qui a mit un peu de temps à arriver et je m'en excuse. Merci à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre. :)

* * *

_Arthur Schopenhauer a dit: "Le destin mêle les cartes et nous jouons."_

Chapitre 2:

Je finissais de ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire avant de m'effondrer sur le lit. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, j'écoutai le silence de la maison. Seulement brisé par Jared qui parlait au téléphone avec je ne sais qui. Kim était parti rendre visite à son père avec Kaya pour me laisser arriver tranquillement. Et je l'en remerciai. Même si je mourrai d'envie de voir ma belle sœur et ma nièce, j'avais envie d'un peu de tranquilité. Je me relevai, allai ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer et descendis au rez de chaussée. La maison était assez semblable à celle que nous avions autrefois. En fait, la plupart des maisons de la Push se ressemblaient. Jared m'avait expliqué que le père de Kim leur avait laissé après avoir emménagé avec sa nouvelle compagne.

**- Tu veux quelque chose à boire?** me demanda Jared en raccrochant le téléphone.  
**- Non, ça ira.**  
**- Alors ma petite sœur chérie, qu'est ce que ça fait de revenir à la Push?** dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.  
**- C'est... paisible.**  
**- Surtout que tu as vu ton Paul chérie,** plaisanta t-il.  
**- C'est pas vrai!** m'exclamai-je. **Est-ce-qu'un jour, on va me laisser tranquille avec ça?**  
**- Tu peux toujours rêver. Le nombre de fois où tu m'as saoulé en me parlant de lui...** soupira t-il. **Mais désolé de te décevoir ma chère, il est marié aujourd'hui, avec deux enfants en plus.**

Le long du chemin, nous avions parlés de sa vie et savoir qu'il était marier m'avait fait l'effet d'un choc. Jamais, je ne l'aurai imaginé en couple et encore moins avec des enfants. Mais à chaque fois qu'il me parlait de cette Rachel, ses yeux s'illuminaient et n'importe qui aurait pu voir que l'amour qu'il lui portait était sincère.  
J'entendis une voiture se garer, ce qui mît fin à notre discussion sur Paul. Jared se précipita sur la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se comportait comme un adolescent fou amoureux. Jared était resté un grand enfant mais le voir comporter de cette manière était amusant.

**- Eh!** me salua Kim en entrant dans le salon. **Regardes qui est là,** dit-elle à sa fille en me désignant.

J'allai faire la bise à Kim et déposai un baiser sur la joue de ma nièce. Elle se détourna rapidement en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. Je pouvais comprendre sa réaction. Elle ne m'avait jamais vu mais aujourd'hui, j'allai être présente pour ma nièce. Elle avait tout d'une véritable Quileute. La peau mâte, des yeux marrons et de longs cheveux châtains. Elle n'osait me regarder dans les yeux mais je la voyais assez pour constater qu'elle était le portrait caché de sa mère.

**- Tu as drôlement changé depuis la dernière fois,** me fit remarquer Kim. **Les garçons doivent tous tomber à tes pieds**.

**- Ba informes les que le grand frère est là pour leur botter le c... les fesses,** corrigea t-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Kim me proposa de me déshydrater mais je refusai poliment. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai attablée dans la cuisine, un verre de soda dans les mains tandis que Kim prenait place face à moi. Jared nous rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard après s'être assuré que sa fille chérie ne faisait que jouer tranquillement dans son coin. Un vrai papa poule. Kaya aurait bien des soucis à se faire en grandissant. Je n'osai imaginer le jour où un garçon l'inviterait à sortir.

**- Alors? Racontes nous ton voyage**, commença Kim.

**- Et bien, c'était génial! J'ai rencontré des gens supers et visités des lieux inoubliables,** mentis-je.

J'avais terriblement honte de leur cacher la vérité mais qu'aurais-je pu dire? Comment réagirait Jared s'il apprenait toute la vérité? Que sa petite sœur était une droguée?Il me ferait une attaque s'il le savait. Je ne pouvais pas le décevoir. Je voulais qu'il garde l'image de la petite sœur chérie qu'il avait toujours gardé. Alors il ne me restait qu'une solution: celle de mentir. Je sortais la même version à toutes les personnes qui m'interrogeaient. Celle de ce tour du monde. Tandis que Kim me posait tout un tas de questions auxquelles je répondais évasivement, des coups furent frappés à la port. Jared s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et des éclats de voix me parvinrent jusqu'à la cuisine.

**- J'aurai dû me douter qu'ils allaient débarquer**, rit Kim.

**- Qui ça?** demandai-je curieuse.

**- Le reste de la meute. Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils allaient manquer la petite sœur de Jared?**

C'était bien ma chance. J'étais revenu à la Push pour être au calme, reprendre une vie normale. Et je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Je voulais seulement un peu de solitude, rien de plus. J'avais l'impression qu'un troupeau venaient de faire son entrée mais ce ne fut que deux garçons, tout deux aussi grands que Jared et tout aussi impressionnants.

**- Annie, voici Embry et Quil. Les gars, voici ma sœur.**

**- Ravie de te rencontrer**, fit le dénommé Embry.

**- Nous avions hâte de voir à quoi tu ressemblais. Jared arrêtait pas de nous bassiner avec toi.**

**- C'est faux!** s'offusqua le concerné.

**- Encore heureux qu'il ait arrêté de se transformer parce que je n'aurai pas supporté de l'entendre parler de toi plus longtemps. Sans vouloir t'offenser.  
**

Jared m'avait parlé de ces trucs de loups. En réalité, je n'avais eu cesse de le harceler à ce sujet en grandissant pour qu'il m'en dise même si je doutai qu'il ait gardé quelques petits secrets, il m'en avait assez dit pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait cessé de se transformer? Pourquoi donc? Je lui posai la question et il haussa les épaules. Il m'expliqua simplement que s'il voulait vieillir auprès de Kim et de Kaya, il devait arrêter. Il voulait passer sa vie à leurs côtés.

**- Et pis, les sangsues sont de moins en moins présentes. Les Cullen sont partis depuis quelques années maintenant alors ça attire moins de vampire et ils sont assez nombreux.**

**- Combien êtes vous?** m'enquis-je.

**- Euh... 5 depuis que Sam, Paul, Jared et Leah ont quittés la meute. Après, il y a Jacob mais il vit assez loin.**

**- Mais c'est mieux sans les vieux**, se moqua Embry en donnant un coup à Jared.

**- C'est plutôt vous deux qui devez vous sentir vieux avec tous ces mômes.**

**- Eh! J'ai que 4 ans de plus que Collin et Brady qui sont les plus jeunes. C'est pas la mort!  
**

Jared et Embry continuèrent de se disputer, dérivant sur un tout autre sujet alors que je discutai tranquillement avec Kim et Quil. Ce dernier était vraiment gentil. Il parlait avec une telle douceur que j'avais du mal à l'imaginer s'énerver. Il avait l'air d'un calme olympien. Rien que pour cela, je l'enviai. Je n'étais jamais parvenu à me modérer.

**- Au fait**, s'exclama Embry prit d'un éclair de génie. **J'ai failli oublier, Emily m'aurait tué. Elle invite tout le monde chez elle pour que tu rencontres les autres.**

Même si j'étais heureuse d'être aussi facilement intégré à leur bande, j'avais peur. Peur de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Peur de m'accrocher. Pourtant, j'acceptai. Personne ne perçut mon malaise et c'était mieux ainsi.

oOoOo

Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression de ne pas être à votre place? De ne rien avoir à faire ici? C'était cette sensation qui s'était emparé de tout mon être. Pourtant, Emily et Sam m'avaient accueillis chaleureusement accompagnés de leur fille Anne, âgée de sept ans et de Ryan, trois ans. Nous avions vite été rejoint par Paul et Rachel ainsi que leur deux garçons, Lucas et Léo, des jumeaux de cinq ans. Mais malgré la bonne humeur et le bon accueil qu'ils m'avaient tous offerts, il y avait toujours cette gêne. Embry et Quil se joignirent à nous peu de temps après. Voir leur visages me réconforta même si je les connaissais à peine. J'essayai de me faire aussi petite que possible mais entourée par toutes ces personnes, j'avais du mal à respirer et à faire le moindre geste.

**- Emily, on peut pas commencer sans eux**? se plaignit Embry alors qu'un gargouillis bruyant envahit la pièce. **Je meurs de faim.**

**- Il en est hors de question espèce de goinfre!**

**- Qui manque t-il?** demandai-je à Kim.

**- Seth, Brady et Collin. Ah oui! Et Piper du coup.**

**- Qui est-ce?** m'enquis-je n'ayant pas encore entendu ce nom contrairement aux trois autres.

**- La petite amie de Brady. Et bien entendu, il y aura Lucilla sa fille.**

Sa fille? Attendez, je me souvenais de Brady et Collin. Nous avions le même âge et nous avions été en classe ensemble. J'avais seulement vingt-deux ans et je trouvais que c'était tôt pour avoir un enfant. Enfin, c'était peut-être son choix mais je restai étonnée. Discrètement, j'interrogeai Kim qui m'expliqua que Piper avait eu une fille avant de connaître Brady. Elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus mais cela ne me concernait pas. Il ne s'agissait pas de ma vie mais au moins, je ne risquai pas de faire une bourde en posant des questions qui auraient pu se révéler gênantes pour nous tous.

Des rires ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre et trois personnes firent irruption dans la pièce, entrant comme s'il s'agissait de leur propre maison. Mais cela semblait être habituel pour Sam et Emily ainsi que tout le reste de la meute. Ils étaient plus que de simples amis, ils formaient une famille. Une famille dont je ne faisais pas partie... Le premier à se présenter fut Seth. Il avait un immense sourire qui inspirait immédiatement la confiance et il respirait la joie de vivre. Ce fut Brady qui vint me saluer et bien que mes souvenirs de lui étaient flous, il avait toujours ces traits enfantins. Lui comme Seth possédaient le physique typique des Quileutes ainsi que les changements qui allaient avec la transformation. Avec enthousiasme, Piper me serra dans ses bras comme si nous étions de vieilles amies. Je ne doutai pas que ce puisse être le cas. Elle semblait vraiment sympathique.

**- Non mais c'est pas vrai. Où est l'autre crétin?** demanda Embry tout en louchant sur les plats dans la cuisine.

**- Au téléphone, avec... comment elle s'appelle? Ah oui! Sally**, fit Brady.

**- Vous ne connaissez même pas le nom de sa petite amie,** m'étonnai-je.

Comme si je venais de sortir une blague immensément drôle, ils se mirent tous à rire. J'ignorai ce qui était si amusant mais me retrouver dans cette situation n'était pas quelque chose que j'appréciai.

**- Je ne sais pas si on peut la qualifier ainsi. C'est comment dire... **commença Seth.

**- Une occupation?** finit Brady.

**- Oh! Je vois!**

Après tout, Collin pouvait bien faire ce qu'il souhaitait et avec qui. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, nous avions à peine dix ans et nos relations n'avaient jamais été très bonnes. Chaque fois que nous étions dans la même pièce, il fallait que nous nous disputions et il n'était pas rare que cela se finisse avec plus de violence.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer le dernier de la meute. Bien que plus petit que les autres, il était tout aussi musclé voir plus. D'un pas assuré, il fit son entrée sous les railleries de ses camarades. Embry s'empressa de supplier Emily de le laisser manger pour la énième fois. Il n'était plus le petit et frêle Collin que j'avais connu petite. Bien au contraire. Il était beaucoup plus... séduisant? Aussitôt, je m'en voulus d'avoir eu de telles pensées. J'avais déjà eu assez de problème avec ce genre de type.

**- Oh Collin! Tu me manques tellement!** dit Seth d'une voix fluette.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sally, je te rejoins vite**, continua Brady d'une grosse voix.

**- Fermez là!** grinça Collin en leur adressant un regard noir.

Sentant certainement que je le fixai, Collin se retourna finalement vers moi. Bien que comme Seth ou même Paul, il était brun, les cheveux coupés court et des yeux marrons, il me semblait beau. Très loin du souvenir que j'en avais gardé. Mon cœur rata un battement alors qu'il me fixait avec intensité. C'était la première fois qu'une personne me regardait de cette façon et là où j'aurai dû en être gêné, c'était bien tout le contraire qui se produisait.

**- Ravi de te revoir Gabrielle,** me dit-il en m'adressant un sourire charmeur.

**- Moi aussi.**

Soudain, Brady éclata de rire sans que personne ne s'y les regards se tournèrent vers lui et c'est avec regret que je détachai mes yeux de Collin. J'ignorai ce qui venait de se passer. En une seule seconde, il m'avait totalement captivé. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui était si drôle. Seul Collin lui colla une tape dans l'épaule pour tenter de le faire taire.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?** demanda Paul, voulant certainement se joindre à son hilarité.

**- Rien! Je pensai à un truc,** répondit Brady entre deux rires, tentant péniblement de reprendre son souffle.

**- Depuis le temps que je dis que ce mec est complètement cinglé**, dit Jared. **Ne t'approches pas trop de lui, ça risque d'être contagieux**, rajouta t-il à mon égard.

**- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain.**

**- Mais bien sûr,** se moqua mon frère. **Et puis, la pauvre Gabi n'est déjà pas très nette alors laissez-lui ce qu'il lui reste de santé mentale.**

**- Eh!** m'offusquai-je.

**- Il n'a pas tort**, continua Paul**. Tu as toujours été effrayante**.

Et ces deux là continuèrent de raconter tout ce que j'avais pu faire d'effrayant, parlant surtout de ma jalousie maladive vis à vis de Paul. Ce qui avait l'air de bien faire rire les autres. Seul Collin gardait son sérieux et semblait s'être plongé dans un autre monde même si je surprenais parfois son regard sur moi. **  
**

**- Gabi!** m'interpella Seth durant le repas, me sortant de mes pensées.

**- Oui?**

Les autres rirent alors que je savais que j'étais l'objet de leur hilarité. J'avais parfois tendance à m'évader dans un autre monde même si là, mes pensées étaient toutes tournés vers Collin. Pourquoi en un seul regard, étais-je autant obnubilée par lui? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

- **Comment c'est Los Angeles?** me demanda t-il alors que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur moi.

**- C'est... grand!**

**- Grand?** répéta Paul. **Tu viens de la deuxième plus grande villes des États-Unis et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire.**

**- Honnêtement, je préfère la Push. C'est plus tranquille, les gens se prennent moins la tête et la vie est beaucoup moins stressante.**

**- Sans compter que les Quileutes sont des hommes magnifiques,** rajouta Paul, tout sourire.

Sa femme, Rachel lui mit une tape derrière la tête mais n'avait pas l'air en désaccord avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Et c'était compréhensible, Paul avait le même âge que mon frère, soit trente ans, mais il était toujours aussi séduisant. Mais je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps. Je ne l'avais jamais été, c'était uniquement un béguin de fillette.

**- Dis donc Collin, t'es bien silencieux ce soir**, fit remarquer Jared. **Le méchant loup a mangé ta langue?**

**- Je suis fatigué ce soir, c'est tout**.

**- Pas étonnant avec ce que tu as fait hier soir,** se moqua Seth bien qu'une teinte rouge s'empara de ses joues.

Tous les Quileutes se mirent à le taquiner sur sa nuit avec cette fameuse Sally alors que Collin semblait fuir toute question.

**- Attends une seconde Seth**, m'enquis-je. **Comment es-tu au courant? Ne me dis pas que vous faites des trucs à plusieurs?**

Cette phrase était sortie toute seule. Étonnamment, j'avais envie de taquiner Seth comme je l'aurai fait d'un vieil ami ou d'un petit frère alors qu'il était plus âgé que moi.

Je savais bien que cette petite plaisanterie était fausse mais que Seth soit au courant de la vie sexuelle de son ami était étonnant. Seth rougit, du moins autant qu'un Quileute puisse en être capable avant de m'expliquer qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Tous les deux louaient une petite maison dans la Push. Autrefois, Brady avait habité avec eux avant de s'installer avec Piper.

**- Et crois-moi, les murs ne sont pas très bien isolés.**

**- C'est juste que tu as une trop bonne ouïe, encore meilleure que la nôtre, je veux dire.**

**- Ouais, ba dès fois, je m'en passerai bien.**

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la même convivialité et même si au début de la soirée, je m'étais sentie mal à l'aise, ce sentiment tendait à disparaître. Pendant un bref instant, je m'imaginai vivre avec eux tous, m'intégrant sans aucune difficulté. Peut-être que finalement, cela était possible

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère que vous avez aimés. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Alors oui, ce chapitre est très court et c'est pour ça que le prochain ne tardera pas à le suivre, je vous rassurer.  
_

_Merci aux personnes qui m'ont lu et encore plus à ceux qui laissent leurs avis._

_Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

_Jean Grenier a dit: "L'homme, quoiqu'on en dise, est le maître de son destin. De ce qu'on lui a donné, il peut toujours faire quelque chose."_

Chapitre 3:

Je jouai tranquillement avec Kaya qui, en deux jours, s'était rapidement habitué à moi. Kim s'affairait à préparer le déjeuner tandis que Jared la contemplait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. C'était à la fois adorable et... pathétique. Comment avait-elle réussi à ce tour de force? A le rendre aussi fou d'elle? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle me donne son secret.

**- Tata? Tu dessines plus?** bouda Kaya en me faisant une petite moue.

**- Bien sûr que si!**

J'avais à faire au futur Picasso. C'était, au moins, la cinquième feuille qu'elle utilisait. Et cela en moins de dix minutes. En même temps, les gribouillages ne mettaient que quelques secondes à s'emparer de chaque millimètre de ce bout de papier.

**- Tiens, c'est pour toi!** me dit-elle en me tendant son nouveau dessin.

**- C'est... superbe**, mentis-je alors qu'un immense sourire s'étirait sur son visage d'enfant.

Je continuai de la regarder faire alors que mes pensées se tournèrent vers une autre personne. Pour je ne sais quelle raison obscur, Collin occupait toute mes pensées. Pourtant, je lui avais à peine adressé la parole durant ce repas. Nous avions eu quelques échanges mais rien de bien flagrant. Je ne le connaissais même pas. Ce devait être à cause de son physique. Il était juste... sexy, il fallait le dire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de me perdre dans des fantasmes.

**- Gabi?** me demanda Jared. **Tu me rendrais un service?**

**- C'est à toi que je l'ai demandé,** cria Kim depuis la cuisine.

**- Mais chérie! Gabi a besoin de sortir. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle est enfermée!**

**- Ne te laisses pas avoir,** continua Kim en riant.

Mais devant les yeux suppliants de mon cher frère, je finis par accepter sa requête. Juste aller acheter du pain. Même ça, il n'était pas capable de le faire. J'attrapai de la monnaie avant de me faufiler à l'extérieur ou un vent frais agitait les arbres. Je resserrai les pans de ma veste contre moi avant d'avancer en regardant tout ce qui m'entourait. Jared avait raison sur un point: j'avais besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air. Tous les souvenirs que j'avais forgé ici remontaient en moi. Cependant, j'avais peur de croiser d'anciennes connaissances, de vrais amis à moi. Ceux de mon enfance. Quand j'avais quitté la Push avec mes parents, j'avais seulement onze ans et à cet âge là, c'est plutôt dur de rester en contact avec ses amis. Cependant, j'y étais parvenu du mieux que je pouvais jusqu'à mes seize ans approximativement. Ensuite, j'avais rencontré Matthew et ses amis, j'avais fini par ne plus donner de nouvelles, par les oublier totalement.

**- Gabrielle?  
**

Je vis Piper se diriger vers moi avec sa fille, Lucilla, qui marchait à ses côtés en lui tenant la main. Du haut de ses six ans, la fillette se montrait très avancé pour son âge, peut-être trop. J'avais l'impression de parler à une fille beaucoup plus âgé. Et la veille, j'avais été étonné de voir la façon dont Brady s'en occupait. Même si ce n'était pas sa fille, il la considérait comme telle. Ce que je trouvai merveilleux!

**- Ou vas-tu?** me questionna t-elle en me rejoignant.

**- A l'épicerie, pour du pain.**

**- Alors le retour à la vie de la Réserve?**

**- C'est plutôt tranquille mais ça ne fait que quelques jours.**

**- Et un garçon en vue?**

**- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est cette question?**

Elle affichait un petit sourire et m'adressa un clin d'œil. J'ignorai à quoi elle pensait mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas savoir que j'étais... "fascinée" par Collin. Je l'avais à peine regardé durant le dîner bien que l'envie était présente. Je ne comprenais pas l'obsession que j'avais pour lui.

**- Tu sais... Brady m'a dit que Collin semblait t'apprécier.**

**- On s'est à peine parlés**, répliquai-je.

**- Et bien, il semblerait qu'il aimerait apprendre à te connaître.**

**- Et il t'a demandé de jouer à la messagère?**

**- Oh non! Et s'il apprend que j'ai dit ça, il me tuera, sois en certaine.**

Pourquoi me l'avait-elle remis en tête? Je l'y avais chassé mais Piper venait de gâcher tous mes efforts. Néanmoins, je me sentais flattée. Collin s'intéressait à moi. A moins que Piper et Brady ne se fassent des films...

**- Ne me dis pas que ce que je viens de te dire te fait de l'effet?** me taquina t-elle.

**- Il y a des oreilles indiscrètes dans le coin**, lui fis-je remarquer en désignant Lucilla qui observait au loin.

Nous commençâmes à marcher ensemble en direction de l'épicerie de la Push. Piper lâcha la main de sa fille qui se mit à gambader joyeusement tout en cueillant des fleurs le long de la route sous l'oeil attentif de sa mère.

**- Alors? Comment trouves-tu Collin?**

**- Oh! Il est... mignon.**

**- Mignon!?**

**- D'accord, très séduisant. Le genre de type dont rêve la plupart des filles. Mais ça s'arrête là, je ne le connais pas. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'un gros crétin. Et puis, apparemment, il change de copine comme de chemise.**

**- Ouais, c'est pas faux de ce côté là. Mais, je sens que tu pourrais être LA fille qui le fera changer de vie.**

Piper était complètement folle. Je venais à peine de la rencontrer mais j'en étais arrivée à une constatation: elle était cinglée. Et pourtant, je l'appréciais. En fait, j'avais l'espoir que nous devenions amies. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais eu personne de proche. J'avais bien eu quelques amis à Los Angeles mais je les avais tous perdus quand j'avais sombré peu à peu de "l'autre côté". Seule Laura m'avait soutenu jusqu'au bout et m'avais aidé à m'en sortir.

**- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?** s'inquiéta Piper.

**- Je... je pensai juste à Los Angeles.**

**- Pas de bons souvenirs vu ta tête.**

Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point ses mots étaient justes. Le visage de Matt s'imposa à mon esprit. Je l'avais tant aimé avant de le haïr plus que cela n'était possible. J'avais beau essayer de tirer un trait sur mon passé commun avec lui, j'étais consciente que je ne l'oublierai jamais, que jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je m'en voudrais de l'avoir suivi aveuglément, d'avoir sombré dans cet univers. La honte que j'éprouverai à chaque fois que je me remémorai ces passages là de ma vie ne s'effacerait jamais.

**- Je ne vais pas te demander de me raconter. Je sais ce que c'est de vivre avec un passé encombrant. Quand je suis arrivée ici, mes parents avaient décidés de faire passer Lucilla pour ma sœur. Avoir un enfant quand on est adolescents, c'est plutôt mal vu généralement. Je ne sais pas quel est ton secret mais si un jour, tu veux en parler, je suis là!**

Son sourire chaleureux me fit du bien et nous continuâmes de marcher parlant de tout et de rien, n'abordant que des sujets peu sérieux et je fus ravie qu'elle ne remette pas le sujet "Collin" sur le tapis. Je ne comprenais pourquoi je pensai autant à lui. Il m'obsédait totalement pour je ne sais quelle raison. En un seul regard, il m'avait envouté. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser avoir. La dernière fois qu'un homme avait exercé autant de pouvoirs sur moi, j'avais sombré peu à peu en enfer.

**- C'est là que nos chemins se séparent. J'espère qu'on se reverra vite.**

Piper s'éloigna peu à peu alors que je me retrouvai à nouveau seule. Je respirai l'air frais de la Push. Je continuai mon chemin, perdu dans mes pensées. Quand j'avais quitté le centre, j'avais décidé que la meilleure destination pour repartir de zéro était de venir à la Push mais étais-ce réellement une bonne chose? N'aurait-il pas fallut que je redémarre une nouvelle vie dans une ville où personne me connaissait? Ma grand mère me disait souvent qu'elle pensait que le destin choisissait pour nous, que nous n'avions pas réellement le choix, que tout ce qui nous arrivait était prémédité et que nous devions nous contenter d'affronter les obstacles de la vie la tête haute. Elle avait toujours été un peu farfelue. J'ignorai si j'avais fait le bon choix, je m'étais trompée tellement de fois mais j'espérai que cette fois, j'avais eu raison. Toutes les tentations de Los Angeles n'existaient pas à la Push. Tout était calme ici.

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas! Une review peut sauver la planète. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction. Sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire! :)

* * *

Chapitre 4:

_J'arrivai à peine à marcher, mon esprit était complètement embrumé et j'aurai bien été incapable de dire quel jour nous étions. Je m'affalai sur le sofa en cuir où mes amis étaient déjà installés, certains dans un état pire que le mien. Comme toujours, il était là, plus souriant que jamais et toujours aussi beau. Comme à chaque fois que je le voyais, mon cœur s'emballa et je me sentis fondre. Il me parla mais je n'entendais rien. Étais-ce la musique qui était trop forte? Ou étais-je dans un état si pathétique? Il s'approcha de moi mais alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'embrasse, je sentis ses mains autour de mon cou, se resserrant de plus en plus, me coupant la respiration._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, moite de sueur, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Je portai une main à mon cou en revoyant encore ce visage qui m'était si familier, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux vers dans lesquels j'adorai me plonger. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Il ne faisait plus parti de ma vie. Plus maintenant. Je rejetai la couverture et sorti du lit. Ma gorge était sèche et j'avais beaucoup trop chaud. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la vieil horloge qui trônait dans la chambre, il était près de 4 heures du matin. Sans faire un bruit, j'enfilai un vieux jogging et une veste assez chaude pour ne pas attraper froid. Je n'arriverai jamais à me rendormir, je n'y serai jamais parvenue. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il surgisse en face de moi à tout moment alors que c'était impossible. Il se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres de la Push. Bien loin de ma vie.

Je descendis les escaliers, essayant de ne pas réveiller la petite famille. Jared avait l'ouïe fine et protecteur comme il était, il voudrait savoir ce que je faisais à cette heure et ne me laisserait certainement pas sortir dehors. Je n'eus aucun mal à sortir, la porte n'étant pas verrouillé. La Push avait toujours été paisible et avec des loups dans le coin, il ne fallait mieux pas tenter un cambriolage. Le voleur qui déciderait de s'attaquer à la maison des Najera ferait mieux de courir très vite.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant le pauvre homme face au colosse que représentait mon frère. Le loup garou de la famille... Même après autant d'années, j'avais encore du mal à croire ce qu'il était. Lui comme toute sa meute. Comme Collin... Depuis mon retour à la Push il y a plus d'une semaine, il était plusieurs fois venu chez Jared et Kim, à chaque fois avec une bonne excuse mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était pour moi. Ce qui était absolument stupide. Quelle raison aurait-il? On ne s'était adressés que peu de fois la parole et à chaque fois, je préférai fuir la conversation. Je n'avais nullement l'intention ni l'envie de me lancer dans une nouvelle relation. La dernière m'avait déjà apporté bien trop d'ennuis.

Je me mis à courir à petite foulée essayant de me vider l'esprit et de ne penser à rien d'autre que courir. J'avais toujours détesté le sport, je préférai largement rester sur mon canapé à ne rien faire. Mais pendant ce "séjour", courir avait été mon seul moyen d'oublier un instant l'endroit où j'étais et les raisons qui m'y avaient poussés. Cela me vidait complètement l'esprit. A cet heure-ci, je ne risquai pas de croiser quelqu'un. Personne n'était assez tordu pour aller faire un footing aussi tard dans la nuit ou aussi tôt dans la matinée. Ma balade matinale me mena à la plage. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers, le vent plaquait mes mèches folles contre mon visage mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de m'asseoir face à ce spectacle qui m'avait étrangement manqué. Je respirai un grand bol d'air et fermai les yeux. J'étais en sueur, essoufflée et exténuée mais je n'avais jamais été aussi bien. Loin de tout. Peut-être devrais-je m'exiler quelque part ou personne ne viendrait me parler. Ma famille me manquerait mais au moins n'auraient-ils aucune occasion d'avoir honte de moi. Un jour, ils se rendraient compte de ce que j'étais devenu... Que diraient-ils? Ils auraient honte de moi. Mes parents s'en voudraient de ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il m'était arrivé, Jared regretterait de ne pas avoir été présents. Je sentis les larmes couler lentement sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. J'avais besoin de m'abandonner juste quelques instants, quelques minutes avant de refaire comme si de rien n'était.

Je m'allongeai malgré les nombreux cailloux présents. La plage de la réserve était loin de ressembler à celle que l'on voyait sur la carte postale, mer bleu et sable fin mais c'était comme ça que je l'aimai. J'allai sûrement attraper froid si je restai ici...

Quelque chose me touchait le visage, quelque chose de visqueux. J'ouvris les yeux et vis un énorme chien au dessus de moi qui s'entêtait à vouloir me lécher. Je l'écartai prestement, m'écartant vivement de ce colosse. Il ne devait pas être méchant étant donné qu'il ne m'avait rien fait mais je préférai me méfier.

J'entendis un éclat de rire tonitruant et vis Brady non loin de moi. Enlevant la bave qui me restait, je m'approchai de lui restant à bonne distance du molosse.

**- Il est à toi ce monstre?** m'enquis-je.

**- A Piper en fait mais c'est pareil. Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais à dormir sur la plage?**

**- Je... Il est quel heure?**

**- Près de 8 heures je dirai.**

**- J'ai dû m'endormir. Et qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?**

**- Je promène Zane, le chien ce qui est beaucoup plus normal que de dormir sur la plage tout seule, du moins à mon humble avis.  
**

**- J'arrivai pas à dormir, j'ai juste voulu faire un petit tour.**

**- Quelque chose qui te tracasserait?** **Peut-être quelqu'un qui te plairait?**

Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait insinuer? Tout en marchant ensemble, il continuait de me regarder mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention de lui répondre. Il n'y avait personne dans ma vie et c'était mieux ainsi.

**- Oh je suis sûre qu'il y a bien quelqu'un,** continua t-il avec un sourire malicieux collé au visage.

**- Je t'arrête tout de suite Brady, qu'est-ce-que t'es en train de me dire?**

**- Rien, c'est juste une question.**

**- Faudrait que tu apprennes à mentir, ça pourrait t'aider.**

Et je savais de quoi je parlai. J'avais passé des mois à mentir à mes parents et maintenant je mentais aussi bien à Jared qu'au reste du groupe.

**- C'est juste que ça pourrait être bien.**

**- Et qui à penses-tu en me disant ça?**

**- Je crois que tu le sais déjà. Quelque chose me dit que tu penses à ce garçon sans que je n'ai besoin de l'évoquer.**

Le nom de Collin me vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant, je pensai plus souvent à lui que je ne l'aurai dû. Comment pouvait-il autant me fasciner? Brady me sourit mystérieusement mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir?

**- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? C'est totalement absurde.**

**- Vraiment? Moi je crois que quelque chose est possible.**

Il me mettait mal à l'aise même s'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte mais l'air supérieur qu'il affichait ne me plaisait pas. Il était si sûr de lui en évoquant son ami. Il n'avait pas dit son nom mais j'étais convaincu que nous parlions bel et bien de la même personne. Mais j'avais bien envie de le taquiner.

**- Tu es sûr de toi? Parce que je me demande si ça marcherait.**

Il se tourna brusquement moi, ravi de mon nouvel intérêt.

**- Certain!** affirma t-il en lançant un bout de bois qui traînait à Zane qui s'empressa de lui courir après.

**- Alors qu'il est marié. Il a même des enfants. Je ne pourrai pas briser un ménage.**

Pendant un bref instant, il parut être complètement perdu avant de se rendre compte que je me fichai de lui. Il me poussa gentiment mais je manquai de tomber. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de sa propre force.

**- Rassures moi, j'espère que tu ne fais pas ça à Piper,** lui dis-je en me frottant l'épaule.

**- Je suis très doux.**

**- Permets moi d'en douter là.**

Il se mit à plaisanter de tout et de rien ne parlant plus de Collin. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Je préférai ne pas évoquer ce sujet aussi longtemps que je le pouvais. L'attirance qui me poussait vers lui était inexplicable. Je préférai rester aussi loin de lui que possible. Brady continuait de ne sortir que des âneries tout en parlant du temps que nous avions passés ensemble à l'école alors que nous étions encore des enfants.

**- T'étais une vraie teigne!**

**- C'est absolument faux,** répliquai-je.

**- Comment est-ce-que tu peux nier? Tu te souviens de Abigail Johnson? Tu lui as cassé un dent et arraché une touffe de cheveux.**

**- Elle l'avait cherché. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi.**

**- Tu étais un monstre, avoues-le.**

**- Je ne peux que le confirmer,** nous interrompit une voix grave qui me provoqua des frissons bien malgré moi. **Je me souviens encore du jour où la petite Gabrielle Najera m'a collé la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.**

Les mains dans les poches, Collin me fixait, un sourire malicieux fixé sur ses lèvres. Face à Brady, il m'était facile de répliquer mais face à lui, c'était différent. Pourtant, nous avions le même âge, avions été dans les mêmes classes mais... je n'y arrivai pas.

**- Tu m'as frappé une fois,** lui rappelai-je alors. **J'avais eu un sacré oeil au beurre noir et ma mère m'avait passé un sacré savon. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je l'avais mérité.**

**- Et c'était le cas mais je m'en excuse. Depuis, j'ai apprit qu'on ne frappait pas une femme si ça peut te rassurer.**

Continuant de me sourire, il me regardait étrangement et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la présence de Brady. Ce dernier ne s'en souciait guère. Bien que se tenant à côté de moi, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être invisible. Il fixait quelque chose à l'horizon qu'il paraissait être le seul à voir.

**- Je ne savais pas que les gens de la Push étaient aussi matinales,** constatai-je alors. **Les loups ne dorment-ils pas?** m'amusai-je.

**- J'ai juste... passé la nuit dehors,** m'apprit-il alors.

**- Oh! Désolée, ça ne me regarde pas avec qui tu passes la nuit.**

**- Quoi? Non, c'est pas du tout ça. J'étais avec Seth. Enfin... on patrouillait.**

** - Ce que mon ami essaye de te dire,** commença Brady qui s'était enfin décidé à se joindre à la conversation, **c'est qu'il n'a pas de petite amie et qu'il faisait seulement son devoir de loup.**

**- Je crois qu'elle avait comprit,** grommela Collin. **Elle n'est pas aussi idiote que toi. Pas que tu le sois hein,** rajouta t-il précipitamment. **Je suis sûre que tu es très intelligente.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire alors qu'il s'empêtrait au fil de sa phrase. Brady, lui aussi, se délectait devant le spectacle que Collin nous offrait. Il était presque inconcevable que ce grand gaillard manque autant d'assurance.

**- Je vous laisse les gars. Si Jared est réveillé, il va se demander où j'étais.**

Je les saluai d'un geste de la main avant de m'éloigner à grandes enjambées. Je voulais mettre le plus de distance possible entre Collin et moi. Sa présence me dérangeait sans que je n'en trouve les raisons. Je me sentais attirée comme un aimant vers lui. Que m'arrivait-il? Je venais à peine de rentrer, ma vie redémarrait tout juste et alors que je m'étais jurée de ne plus m'approcher d'un garçon avant une dizaine d'années, je ne tenais même pas quelques jours. Que m'avait-il fait? Il n'était pas mon genre... D'accord, il était séduisant, c'était un fait, le type de beaucoup de filles mais je n'avais jamais aimé ceux qui étaient parfaitement conscient de leurs charmes et changeaient de fille comme de chemises. Alors pourquoi? Coupant court à mes interrogations, je m'empressai de rentrer, priant pour que Jared dorme toujours. Il n'avait jamais été matinale de toute façon. Arrivée devant la petite maisonnette, je poussai la porte alors que l'odeur du petit déjeuner fraîchement cuisiné vint titiller mes narines. Kim devait déjà être debout mais elle ne me poserait pas de questions. Depuis mon arrivée ici, elle respectait mon intimité et avait changé de discussion chaque fois que l'une de ses questions me mettaient mal à l'aise.

Un gloussement typiquement féminin me parvint alors que j'approchai de l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

Kim était accoudé contre le meuble de la cuisine tandis que Jared lui chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille. Cette scène était dégoulinante de guimauve mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Je me raclai la gorge pour me faire remarquer alors que le couple se tournait vers moi. Étonnamment ce fut Jared qui fut le plus gêné alors que Kim se contenta d'un sourire.

**- Déjà levé?** s'enquit mon frère qui ne s'était apparemment pas aperçu de mon absence.

**- Heureusement. Qui sait ce que j'aurai vu si j'étais arrivé un peu plus tard?** les taquinai-je.

**- Des choses que tu n'es pas censé faire,** sourit-il.

**- Jared, ne sois pas si naïf. Ta sœur est bien trop jolie pour ne pas attirer les garçons. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle va rester célibataire toute sa vie.**

**- Faudrait mieux pour eux.**

Mon frère était le cliché du grand frère protecteur, persuadé que sa petite sœur chérie resterait célibataire toute sa vie et ignorerait tout des choses de la vie. Finalement, j'avais peut-être eu de la chance de passer mon adolescence à Los Angeles. Sans ça, je n'aurai certainement jamais eu de petit ami avec Jared dans le coin.

**- Heureusement que Kim n'a pas de frère sinon tu serais dans le pétrin.**

**- C'était déjà assez dur avec son père,** grimaça t-il.

**- Oh le grand Jared aurait-il peur de son beau papa**, me moquai-je.

**- Non, il n'avait pas peur,** le défendit Kim. **Il était juste extrêmement timide. Il ne disait pas un mot, c'est à peine s'il osait manger.**

**- C'est seulement que ton père attendait toujours que je fasse un faux pas. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un fusil braqué sur moi qui n'attendait que de tirer à la première occasion,** dit-il tout en mimant le geste.**  
**

**- Tu exagères! Et puis, je te signale qu'avec toutes tes idioties, il aurait eu de quoi en parler pendant des années. Rien que le jour où il t'a trouvé dans ma chambre.**

**- Vilain garçon!** ris-je.

**- Faudrait mieux que je ne trouve personne dans ta chambre,** me conseilla t-il.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferai en sorte que tu ne les trouve pas.**

Il fit mine de me fusiller du regard sans pour autant être vraiment en colère. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'amener quelqu'un dans ma chambre. C'était même tout le contraire.

**- Au fait, j'ai invité les garçons à venir manger ce soir,** m'informa Kim. **Ça ne te dérange pas?**

Kim était chez elle après tout. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que j'aurai préféré passer ma soirée tranquillement rien qu'avec eux. La maison allait être bruyante entre les rires de la meute et les braillements des enfants.

**- En fait, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose,** mentis-je. **Je devais voir une vieille amie ce soir. Je ne pourrai pas être là.**

**- C'est dommage mais ce sera pour une autre fois alors.**

**- Tu vas voir qui?** me questionna Jared en me tendant une assiette rempli de pancakes.

**- Mary,** fis-je aussitôt.

Étonné, il me regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de d'asseoir face à moi. Mary avait été ma meilleure amie lorsque j'étais petite. Si j'étais restée à la Push, elle le serait certainement encore. Nous nous entendions à merveille. Tout comme avec Aaron. Nous étions un trio infernal, sans cesse en train de nous chamailler mais nous ne passions jamais une seule seconde l'un sans l'autre.

**- Comment tu l'as vu? Elle ne vit plus à la Push.**

Il savait que je mentais. Il l'avait toujours deviné au premier regard.

**- Je sais. J'ai croisé une ancienne fille de mon école qui m'a reconnu. On a parlé un peu et elle me l'a dit.** **Heureusement, elles étaient en contact et m'a donné son numéro de téléphone,** dis-je naturellement en commençant à manger.

Il ne me croyait pas, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il se pencha vers moi et se mit à chuchoter de sorte que Kim occupé à cuisiner ne puisse l'entendre.

**- T'as toujours pas apprit à mentir hein. Qui est la personne que tu ne veux pas voir ce soir? Ou qui vas-tu voir? Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches?  
**

Mentir. C'est ce que je faisais depuis très longtemps maintenant. Mes parents n'y avaient vu que du feu et même si Jared avait percé ce mensonge là, il était encore bien loin de la vérité.

**- Tu devrais prendre la voiture ce soir,** dit soudainement Kim. **Tu en auras plus besoin que nous de toute façon.**

**- Merci.**

Je finissais de manger sous le regard insistant de mon frère. Que croyait-il? Que j'allai soudainement me mettre à lui dire la vérité? Il avait peut-être la trentaine mais parfois il était vraiment stupide.

Je conduisais sans aucune idée de savoir où j'allai. Je devais seulement m'éloigner de la Push. Jared ne pousserai jamais le vice jusqu'à me suivre. Bien qu'il en serait capable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder dans le rétroviseur m'attendant à le voir sous sa forme de loup courir le long de la route. C'était n'importe quoi.  
Je me garai dans une petite rue de Forks et attendis dans la voiture me demandant ce que j'allai bien pouvoir faire. Les garçons resteraient sûrement longtemps chez Jared. Nous étions samedi soir et aucun d'eux ne travaillaient le lendemain. Je n'allai tout de même pas rester dans l'auto à me glacer le sang. Si mes souvenirs étaient bon, il y avait un cinéma pas très loin. Peu importe que le film soit intéressant du moment que je passai le temps et que je me vidai l'esprit.  
Les mains dans les poches, je marchai tranquillement regardant tout ce qui m'entourait. J'avais la sensation de visiter Forks pour la première fois alors que j'y avais été des centaines de fois. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent brusquement sur un petit bar pouvant paraître presque invisible si on y était prêtait pas attention. Pendant quelques minutes, je restai là, à regarder la porte attendant quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais. Je n'arrêtai pas de me dire qu'un verre ne me ferait pas de mal. L'alcool n'avait pas été mon problème, c'était la drogue. Un verre ne me ferait rien... Je restai là à tergiverser durant une éternité jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre soudainement sur un homme complètement saoul, titubant à chaque pas. Un autre le suivait de près, beaucoup plus jeune avec un air étrangement familier.

**- Allez sois cool,** commença le plus vieux des deux qui devrait friser la quarantaine d'années. **Un dernier verre?**  
**- Tu dis toujours ça John. Rentres chez toi maintenant, ta femme t'attend.**  
**- Cette vieille harpie, elle me fiche la paix au moins quand je suis là.**  
**- Le taxi va pas tarder.**

A ce moment même, une voiture arriva à l'autre bout de la rue et se gara juste devant les deux hommes. Alors que l'homme ivre s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle, le deuxième donna un billet au conducteur qui redémarra aussitôt.  
Je dévisageai l'homme sans aucune gêne. La timidité ne faisait pas parti de mes caractéristiques. J'avais toujours été colérique, disant ce que je pensai sans tourner en rond. Du moins avant... Il devait avoir mon âge bien qu'il sembla plus vieux. Il possédait des yeux bleus et un sourire tout à fait charmant. Il n'était pas exceptionnellement beau, les filles ne devaient pas lui prêter une grande attention mais il était plaisant à regarder. Sentant certainement mon regard, il se tourna vers moi, me dévisageant à son tour.

**- On s'est déjà vu?** m'interrogea t-il.

C'était la question que je me posai. Il me disait quelque chose. Des yeux comme ça, je n'aurai pas dû oublier. La peau clair, il n'aurait pas pu être à la réserve. Il aurait détonné parmi le paysage et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la réserve qui avait toujours fait tâche.

**- Aaron?**

Il parut surpris que je dise son nom et me regarda suspicieux.

**- On se connaît?**

**- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi?** m'inquiétai-je.

**- Si vous me disiez votre nom, peut-être que si.**

**- Tu m'appelais rarement par mon prénom si je me souviens bien. C'était plus des surnoms tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres sortant tout droit de ton imagination complètement tordue.**

**- Gabi?** s'étonna t-il quelques secondes plus tard. **Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? Depuis quand t'es revenu?** s'enquit-il.

Sans attendre, il me saisit dans ses bras me levant de terre par la même occasion. Bien que très fin, il semblait être beaucoup plus fort alors qu'il me serrait à tel point que je manquai de respirer.

**- Tu m'étouffes,** parvins-je à dire. **Tu veux déjà me tuer, c'est ça?** plaisantai-je.

**- Je devrais avec tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer,** rit-il en s'éloignant de moi. **Tu rentres? Mon patron est sympa mais il va se demander ce que je fais.**

J'hésitai quelques instants avant d'accepter sa proposition. Je prendrai un soda. Oui, un soda c'était bien. Je ne voulais pas être faible, je n'en avais pas le droit. Pas après tout ce que j'avais traversé, tout le soutien que Laura m'avait apporté à Los Angeles. Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi, pas qu'elle regrette de m'avoir soutenu durant tout ce temps.

Je m'installai à un des tabourets du bar alors qu'Aaron retournait derrière le comptoir, m'assurant qu'il s'occupait des clients mais qu'il ne tarderait pas. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi. La déco était simple, ressemblant à des dizaines de bars mais l'ambiance était conviviale. Les gens riaient mais n'étais-ce pas normal venant de gens pour la plupart éméchés? La salle n'était pas rempli mais les gens se parlaient, s'apostrophaient comme de vieux amis et plaisantaient à tout va.

**- Alors qu'est-ce-que je te sers?** me questionna Aaron me coupant dans ma contemplation.

**- Un soda? Tu as ça?**

**- La petite Najera ne boirait-elle pas d'alcool?**

**- Je suis une fille sage.**

Rien qu'en disant cette simple phrase, j'avais l'impression que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi, me traitant de menteuse, m'insultant de tous les noms. Pourtant, personne ne me regardait, personne ne faisait attention à la fille assise au bar, la fille banale qui n'attirait pas le regard.

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?** commença t-il. **T'es revenu quand?**

**- Y a pas longtemps. Je viens rendre visite à Jared mais je pense sérieusement à rester.**

**- Et quitter Los Angeles? Quand on était encore en contact, t'avais l'air d'adorer la ville.**

**- La Push me manquait trop. Mais parlons de toi. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans ce bar?**

**- J'ai dégoté ce boulot et ça me plaît bien. Joe, le patron, va bientôt prendre sa retraite et je crois qu'il aimerait bien que je reprenne les affaires.**

**- C'est génial! J'ai manqué tellement de trucs. Tu as des nouvelles de Mary?**

**- Tu sais... quand t'es parti, c'était plus pareil. Finalement, c'était toi qui maintenait notre trio. On a fini par trouver d'autres amis. On se parlait de temps en temps mais ça s'arrêtait là. Maintenant, elle vit à Port Angeles. Je l'ai croisé la dernière fois qu'elle ait venu voir ses parents. Elle est comptable. Tu y crois toi? Alors qu'elle ne savait même pas faire une addition correctement,** s'esclaffa t-il.

**- J'aurai bien aimé avoir de ses nouvelles.**

**- Je peux avoir son numéro si tu veux. A la Push, tout se sait.**

**- Tu y habites encore? Je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois.**

**- Non, j'ai prit un petit appartement sur Forks. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas venir me voir.**

**- Tu plaisantes? Je ne vais plus te lâcher maintenant.**

**- J'espère bien après tout ce temps. Tu m'as lâchement abandonné alors tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner.**

Comment avait-il pu autant me manquer? Nous n'étions que des gosses à l'époque. Je le connaissais depuis notre plus tendre enfance mais nous avions bien vite été séparés. Tout en s'occupant de ses clients, Aaron parlait avec moi, me racontant toutes les choses que j'avais manqué et celles que j'avais vécu à Los Angeles, en omettant certains détails. Pourtant, j'avais envie de lui raconter que la petite fille qu'il avait connu n'était plus la même. C'était la première personne que je voyais à qui j'avais envie de me confier. Même Jared ne m'avait pas fait cet effet là alors qu'il était de ma famille.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis bien longtemps lorsque je quittai l'endroit. Aaron travaillait encore mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Je lui avais laissé mon numéro et il m'avait promit d'appeler. Et il avait grandement intérêt à le faire ou la petite gamine violente et qui s'emportait sans la moindre raison risquait de refaire surface.

Quand je me garai enfin devant la maison, de la lumière filtrait encore à travers les fenêtres, me rappelant que les invités devaient encore être là. J'avais passé une soirée tranquille en compagnie de Aaron, oubliant momentanément tous mes ennuis mais j'allai devoir les affronter. Chaque fois, j'étais mal à l'aise malgré leurs efforts pour m'intégrer à leur groupe. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, partageaient un lourd secret et j'avais l'impression d'être une étrangère. Cela aurait été encore pire si je n'avais jamais su pour les loups.

Je rentrai et me dirigeai immédiatement vers le salon où tous étaient installés. Du moins ceux qui restaient. Seuls les célibataires finalement: Embry, Quil, Seth et Collin. Les autres devaient certainement être rentrés à cause des enfants. Mon regard se fixa aussitôt sur Collin. Regard que je détournai aussitôt.

**- J'ai bien crû que tu allais passé la nuit dehors. J'étais prêt à partir à ta recherche,** rit Jared.

**- Je suis une grande fille,** lui souris-je. **M'en voulez pas mais je suis fatiguée. Bonne soirée!**

Je les quittai aussitôt les laissant à leur discussion alors que je ne pensai qu'à une seule chose: rejoindre mon lit. Je sentis leur regard me suivre jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de portée. Ils devaient se poser des questions. Pourquoi est-ce-que j'étais sans arrêt en train de les fuir? C'est du moins que je me demanderai à leur place.

Je m'engouffrai sous les couvertures sans même prendre la peine de me changer. J'étais exténuée, sans aucune envie de bouger ou de faire un quelconque effort. J'entendis leurs rires alors qu'ils s'esclaffaient tous au rez de chaussé. Alors que je fermai les yeux, ce ne fut pas le visage de Aaron qui m'apparut, ni même celui de Jared mais Collin. Collin qui m'obsédait. Quand je ne pensai pas à ce qui s'était passé à Los Angeles, c'était lui qui occupait mes pensées. Serait-il sorcier en plus d'être loup garou? Avais-je succombé à son charme comme tant d'autres filles auparavant? Sally... C'était le nom de la fille que Brady et Seth avaient évoqués. Sa petite amie? Une fille d'un soir? La voyait-il encore? Cela n'aurait pas dû m'intéresser. C'était un ami de Jared, un membre de la meute, rien d'autre. Et il ne serait jamais plus que ça. Il en était hors de question.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimés. Inutile de vous dire qu'un review peut sauver les ours polaires!? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis désolée de ne poster que maintenant mais je ne pouvais pas me connecter avant. Enfin, l'important c'est que le chapitre soit là. Alors je vous laisse lire sans plus attendre! :)

* * *

J'ignorai pourquoi je m'étais laissé entraîner là dedans. J'aurai mieux fait de rester à la maison. Oh bien entendu, comme la plupart des filles, j'aimai faire les magasins, me balader avec des amis et toutes ces choses typiquement féminine mais j'avais quelque peu abandonné ces activités ces derniers mois. J'avais eu d'autres préoccupations.

**- Arrêtes de faire cette tête d'enterrement,** me morigéna Piper. **On dirait que je te conduis à l'abattoir.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux deux fillettes assises à l'arrière. Kaya dormait paisiblement alors que Lucilla, la fille de Piper, discutait tranquillement avec sa poupée. Jared et Kim confiaient généralement leur fille à une nounou pendant qu'ils travaillaient mais je m'étais proposée pour la garder. Non seulement, j'adorai passer du temps avec ma nièce mais ça me donnait une excuse pour rester confiner chez eux. Cependant, Piper avait décidé de profiter de son jour de repos pour me traîner dans les magasins de Port Angeles. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fini par accepter. Comment avait-elle réussi ce tour de force? Ce visage d'ange était une apparence. Elle m'avait totalement retourné le cerveau.

**- Jared n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa petite sœur si énergique mais à te voir, je me demande s'il n'y pas eu un échange.**

**- Et bien j'ai grandi. Ce que mon grand frère n'a pas été capable de faire.**

**- Tu sais, ce sont peut-être des loups mais ce sont des vrais gamins parfois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux enfants à la maison.**

**- Piper? Le père de Lucilla?** chuchotai-je pour que la concerné n'entende pas. **Elle le connaît? Enfin si c'est trop indiscret...**

**- Non, elle ne l'a jamais vu. Je suis pas de la Push. Mon père oui. On est arrivés ici quand j'étais au lycée. Mon père avait un nouveau boulot mais c'était aussi pour que je commence une nouvelle vie. Au début, tout le monde pensait que c'était ma sœur, pas ma fille. J'avais que 17 ans.**

Commencer une nouvelle vie, c'était une chose que je connaissais bien. La Push était notre point de départ à toutes les deux. Lucilla continuait sa discussion sans se soucier de la nôtre.

**- Il est au courant?**

**- C'est qu'un pauvre idiot. Il l'a toujours été. Mais j'étais amoureuse enfin j'ai crû l'être. Quand il a apprit que j'étais enceinte, il est parti en courant. Je ne regrette pas Lucilla. Je regrette seulement que ce ne soit pas Brady le père mais c'est tout comme finalement.**

Elle tenta de me sourire mais je surpris son coup d'œil inquiet dans le rétroviseur.

**- Je n'avais plus de nouvelles et je n'en voulais pas mais... il a réussi trouver le numéro de mes parents je ne sais comment. Soit disant qu'il voudrait avoir des nouvelles de sa fille. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Brady.**

Évidemment, mettre un loup garou en colère n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

**- C'est pas très joyeux tout ça. On devrait discuter d'autre chose, non? Si tu me parlais de Los Angeles?** s'exclama t-elle subitement.

Je doutai que notre conversation soit moins triste si je lui racontai tout. Mais contrairement à elle, ce que j'avais vécu était de ma faute. Elle était tombé sur le mauvais garçon qui après l'avoir mise enceinte l'avait abandonné mais elle n'avait, sans doute, jamais imaginé comment ça finirait. Moi, j'avais su qui était réellement Matthew et je l'avais suivit. J'avais été consciente de ce que je faisais.

**- Je dois comprendre que c'est pas plus sympa?** plaisanta t-elle. **Un petit ami que tu veux oublier?**

**- On peut dire ça.**

**- Je crois que ça arrivera plus vite que tu le crois.**

Finalement, son sourire ne l'avait quitté que quelques minutes tout au plus. Ses yeux bleus brillaient et elle semblait détentrice d'un secret qu'elle seule savait.

**- Collin est pas mal. Il est célibataire, drôle et je te rassure, il en a plus dans le crâne qu'il n'en a l'air.**

**- Ok, je sais que Brady et toi vivez ensemble mais vous êtes obligés de parler de façon aussi étrange à chaque fois que je vous vois.**

**- Ne détournes pas la conversation. Comment tu le trouves?**

**- Pourquoi veux tu me pousser dans ses bras?**

**- Je trouve que vous iriez bien ensemble, c'est tout.**

**- Et si je préférai Seth?**

Elle me regarda, épouvantée, comme si je venais de lui annoncer la fin du monde. Avait-elle perdu son sens de l'humour? Seth ne me plaisait pas vraiment. C'était un gentil garçon, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais je ne pensai pas à lui de cette manière. Mais j'enviai déjà la fille avec qui il serait. Mais ce n'était pas à lui que je pensai. Mon esprit tordu était toujours attiré par le mauvais gars. La cure ne m'avait pas guérit de cela.

**- Il parle de toi,** lâcha t-elle d'un coup. **Pas Seth, Collin,** rajouta t-elle comme si elle avait peur que je me méprenne.

**- Piper, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je suis la soeur de Jared. Ils parlent tous de moi. C'est leur sujet favoris.**

**- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Et si je dis ça, c'est pour vous. Je n'aime pas que les choses traînent en longueur. Plus vite tu t'en rendras compte, mieux ce sera.**

Je la connaissais depuis peu mais elle agissait comme si cela faisait des années. Comme si elle était ma meilleure amie, que nous avions grandi ensemble. A Los Angeles, Laura avait été cette personne mais elle préférait largement parler de sport, de politique et tout autre sujet que les sentiments amoureux ou amicaux. Et ensuite... Ensuite, j'avais totalement décroché de tous mes amis... normaux. Si j'étais restée à la Push, Mary aurait tenu ce rôle. Du moins, je continuai de le croire. Aaron m'avait donné de ces nouvelles et m'avait donné son numéro comme il me l'avait promit. Lorsque je l'avais contacté, bien qu'étonnée, elle n'avait pas semblé plus curieuse. Et je la comprenais. On ne revenait pas des années après comme s'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques jours. Elle se disait bien trop occupée pour le moment pour me voir. Mais qu'importe, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

**- T'es complètement folle,** lui dis-je.

Loin de s'en offusquer, elle se mit à rire tout en confirmant ce que je venais de dire. Sa bonne humeur me donnait du baume au cœur et me faisait du bien. Même si je paraissais être d'un ennui mortel à ses côtés. Une chanson passa à la radio et Piper se mit à chanter bruyamment. Kaya ne bougea pas d'un millimètre malgré le raffut, plongée dans un profond sommeil, la digne fille de son père. Lucilla, elle, se mit à imiter sa mère, chantant un flot de paroles incompréhensible. C'était facile de comprendre pourquoi Brady était tombé sous son charme. Piper avait, sans aucun doute, été une fille populaire au lycée. Jolie, gentille, intelligente et drôle. J'étais vraiment ridicule à côté. Je n'étais pas jalouse, au contraire, j'étais même plutôt fière d'avoir... une amie comme ça.

Les petites mangeaient leurs glaces avec enthousiasme, s'en mettant partout sur le visage, se parlant de choses qui ne semblaient avoir aucun sens. Enfant, j'avais dû avoir ce même genre de discussion bien que ce soit difficile à imaginer.

**- Oui Brady,** soupira Piper au téléphone. **Je ne rentre pas tard et je fais attention**, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je suis avec Gabi, elle veillera sur moi,** rajouta t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. **Non, tu t'en doutes bien. Pourquoi est-ce-que j'aurai dit ça? Mais je devrai! Le grand séducteur n'est plus aussi confiant.**

Tout d'un coup, sa conversation me semblait avoir autant de sens que celle des filles. Pourtant, elle paraissait parler de moi. Peut-être étais-je devenu parano? Alors pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle me fixait de cette manière? Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, j'attendis qu'elle me dise quelque chose mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de gronder sa fille qui s'en mettait partout en mangeant sa glace.

**- Au fait, tu es libre ce soir?** s'enquit-elle. **Qu'est-ce-que tu dirais de venir manger à la maison ce soir?**

**- On passe déjà l'après midi ensemble, ça ne te suffit pas?**

**- Tu me dois une soirée, tu n'étais pas là l'autre fois.**

**- Piper, c'est... c'est juste... ne le prends pas mal mais je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise avec vous.**

**- Pourquoi?** s'étonna t-elle. **On a fait quelque chose de mal?**

**- Tu sais bien que non mais je viens d'arriver et vous semblez tous si complices. Et...**

Et je n'ai pas eu de relation normal avec un être humain depuis des mois. Certes, j'avais vu des gens mais ils étaient tous des médecins, pas des personnes avec qui je pouvais parler normalement. Laura m'avait donné quelques coups de fils mais ma vie sociale s'était arrêté là.

**- Raison de plus pour venir chez moi ce soir.**

Comme lorsqu'elle m'avait convaincu de l'accompagner, je me laissai vite persuader par cette femme diabolique. J'avais décidé de prendre un nouveau départ, non? Piper m'y aiderait, j'en étais sûre. Sa bonne humeur me donnait le sourire et c'était l'essentiel. Il fallait bien que je commence par quelque part.

Je venais à peine de rentrer que j'allai bientôt repartir. Piper m'avait déposé après notre petite escapade avec mes quelques sacs. Alors qu'elle avait dévalisé les magasins pour sa fille et elle même, je m'étais contenté que de quelques vêtements et d'offrir des cadeaux pour Kaya. Je n'avais pas été durant les premières années de sa vie mais j'avais l'intention de me rattraper pour le reste de sa vie. J'étais affalé sur le sofa devant une émission stupide tandis que Kim jouait avec sa petite fille non loin de moi.

**- Gabi, tu n'aurais pas dû dépenser autant.**

**- J'en avais envie. Et puis, ce ne sont quelques petits trucs.**

En effet, je n'avais pas énormément d'argent. Il m'en restait encore assez de côté mais il était temps que je trouve un boulot. Chose qui risquait d'être difficile en vue de mes qualifications inexistantes. J'avais arrêté l'université, abandonnant mes études pour un garçon. Pathétique. Avant que je puisse m'épancher davantage sur cette histoire, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas faisant sursauter Kaya qui se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère. Jared déboula dans le salon, plus énervé que jamais mais se calma aussitôt qu'il nous vit.

**- Tu es déjà rentré?** demanda t-il à Kim.

**- J'ai quitté plus tôt aujourd'hui.**

Il se tourna vers moi, son regard se radoucissant au fil des secondes. J'ignorai ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état mais j'étais réellement curieuse.

**- Que t'arrive t-il?** l'interrogea Kim en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je me sentis étrangère devant cette vision de la famille parfaite. Cela me donnait l'impression d'être de trop. Peut-être devrais-je trouver quelque chose dans les environs? Il y avait bien ce petit hôtel à Forks après tout.

**- Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose à propos de... d'un des loups.**

**- Un vampire?** murmura Kim en reposant Kaya à terre. **Quelqu'un a été blessé?**

**- Non rien de tout ça. Mais je vais le tuer. Dès que je mets la main sur lui, je le tue de mes propres mains.**

**- Jared, est-ce-que tu pourrais nous éclairer? Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.**

Je surpris le coup d'œil que me jeta Jared et compris que j'étais de trop. Cela devait concerner la meute et je n'en faisais pas parti. Kim, si. Après tout, elle était sa femme. Je les laissai donc bien que mon frère m'affirma que ce n'était rien d'important. Il avait toujours été un piètre menteur ou alors je le connaissais mieux que je ne le croyais. Ma curiosité me poussait à écouter leur conversation mais cela aurait été bien trop impoli. Et elle m'avait déjà fait faire trop de choses.

Je me retins tant bien que mal mais parvins à filer dans ma chambre sans écouter ce que Jared avait de si important à dire. Bien entendu, j'en mourrai d'envie mais j'étais leur invité et cela ne se faisait pas. De toute façon, je devais me rendre chez Brady et Piper dans peu de temps. Marcher me ferait du bien. Je passai un coup de brosse en vitesse et vérifiai mon reflet dans le petit miroir de la chambre. J'allai seulement chez des amis, pas une réception. J'attendis quelques minutes dans le plus grand silence n'osant pas redescendre de peur de les déranger.

Je fis craquer bruyamment les marches de l'escalier pour être sûre qu'ils m'entendent avant de me faufiler dans le salon. Jared avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision sans vraiment la regarder. Kim jouait avec Kaya tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à son époux.

**- Euh... je vais y aller,** les informai-je.

**- Ou ça?** demanda Jared brutalement.

**- Piper m'a invité ce soir. Je l'ai dit à Kim tout à l'heure.**

Cette dernière me jeta un regard affolée alors que mon frère se levait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

**- Il y aura Collin?**

**- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi cette question?**

**- Jared,** commença Kim. **Laisses la tranquille.**

**- Bien sûr qu'il sera là,** marmonna t-il pour lui même. **J'arrive pas à croire qu'il fasse ça derrière mon dos.**

** - Annie, si tu y allais?**

Kim me fit un signe de tête et je m'empressai de sortir de cette maison. Jared était-il devenu fou? Il semblait hors de lui pour une obscure raison. Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi il me parlait de Collin. Et puis, il ne serait pas chez Piper? Elle m'en aurait informé sinon. A moins qu'elle ne me l'ait caché délibérément. Elle était assez tordue pour le faire. Si elle voulait jouer les entremetteuses, elle était tombée sur la mauvaise personne. Je pourrai toujours trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller mais dans ce cas, Kim et Jared voudraient savoir pourquoi je rentrai. Il me restait toujours Aaron mais je ne pouvais pas l'interrompre dans son travail tous les soirs.

Je me saisissais de mon portable sans trop savoir ce que j'allai en faire quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Mon cœur rata un battement quand je me retournai. Il approchait à grandes enjambés, simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt mais même ainsi, il me paraissait séduisant. J'avais la sensation qu'une force invisible me poussait vers lui. J'ignorai si je devais en être effrayée ou non...

**- Tu te rends quelque part?** m'interrogea t-il avec un immense sourire qui me fit oublier de respirer durant quelques secondes.

**- Piper m'a invité.**

**- Oh... Alors tu me permets de t'accompagner. Je crois que je suis invité aussi.**

Donc elle avait bien une idée derrière la tête. Comment avais-je pu rater ça? Elle allait me le payer.

**- Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.**

**- Bien sûr que non. Ce serait avec plaisir. On a jamais vraiment discutés alors ça sera l'occasion.**

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire encore plus grand si c'était possible. Je n'avais jamais été très grande mais à côté de lui, j'avais l'air d'être une enfant alors même qu'il était le plus petit de la meute. Pourtant, pour le commun des mortels, il ressemblait toujours à un géant. Nous restâmes dans le silence pendant quelques minutes ne trouvant rien à lui dire ce qui ne semblait nullement le déranger. Il sifflotait un air qui m'était inconnu tout en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

**- Pourquoi es-tu aussi heureux?** m'enquis-je devant sa bonne humeur évidente.

**- Je n'ai pas le droit de l'être?**

**- Si mais je me demande bien ce qui te rend comme ça? Une bonne nouvelle? Ta petite-amie?**

**- Ma... quoi!? Euh... je n'en ai pas,** se défendit-il en agitant les mains dans tous les sens.

**- Pourtant le premier soir, les gars n'arrêtaient pas de parler de cette fille... C'était quoi son nom?**

**- Je t'arrête tout de suite. C'était pas ça du tout. C'était juste... Non... en fait... C'était pas vraiment sérieux et ça a pas marché. Je suis pas...**

Il était dans un état de panique, balbutiant à chaque mot, essayant de s'en sortir sans grand succès. Il y avait bien une raison à son état mais ce ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi je pensai.

**- Et bien, je n'aurai jamais cru que le petit Collin deviendrait un bourreau des cœurs,** me moquai-je.

**- Sans doute parce que tu étais trop occupé à me martyriser.**

Je me mis à rire alors que je peinai à imaginer m'en prenant à lui comme je le faisais enfant. J'avais été une vraie peste même si je m'en défendais toujours quand on m'en accusait. Fort heureusement, je m'étais calmée en grandissant.

**- J'en suis vraiment désolée.**

**- Tu en auras mis du temps à t'excuser.**

**- Je te signale que tu ne cessais de m'embêter.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait pour attirer l'attention d'une fille?**

**- Attends... tu étais amoureux de moi?**

Il hocha lentement la tête tout en continuant de me regarder de cette manière qui me troublait. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai voulu alors que j'accélérai la marche. Plus vite nous arriverions, mieux ce serait. Sa compagnie n'était pas désagréable, loin de là mais tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Un seul regard avait suffit pour qu'il occupe mes pensées, quelque chose clochait.

**- Eh! Quelque chose ne va pas?**

Il m'attrapa fermement par le bras et me dévisagea en attente de ma réponse. J'allai certainement passer pour une cinglée si je lui avouai que j'étais complètement obsédée par lui. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. J'avais été amoureuse de Matthew mais Collin...

**- Non,** m'empressai-je de répondre avant qu'il ne s'inquiète de mon silence. **Je meurs seulement de faim.**

**- Je te comprends, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir manger depuis une éternité.**

**- N'est-ce pas une caractéristique des loups? Vous engloutissez des quantités astronomiques.**

**- L'important, c'est qu'on garde la ligne.**

Il se mit à rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imiter. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait!? J'avais été envoûtée, il n'y avait aucune autre réponse à cela. J'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas le regarder mais je n'y arrivai pas. J'avais juste besoin de le voir, comme si cela m'était devenu vital. Je détaillai son visage au teint hâlé comme la plupart des quileutes, ses cheveux coupés courts comme tous les membres de la meute. Je remarquai aussi ses fossettes qui apparaissaient dès qu'il riait, ses yeux sombres qui semblaient me sonder au plus profond de moi même. J'étais consciente qu'il n'était pas le plus bel homme qui existe, mais il était en train de le devenir à mes yeux. Ça ne pouvait arriver, je savais ce que cela signifiait. Je me le refusai.

Je détournai mon regard alors que des images de mon passé surgissait. Lui aussi m'avait fasciné, il s'était toujours montré tendre et généreux avant de montrer son vrai visage. Jamais il n'avait posé la main sur moi mais il s'était montré possessif et dominateur.

Collin me fixait, ne comprenant certainement pas mon brusque changement d'attitude. Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je voulais fuir loin d'ici, loin de lui.

**- Je ne me sens pas bien,** lui dis-je simplement. **Tu voudras bien m'excuser auprès de Piper et Brady.**

**- Tu veux que je te raccompagne?**

**- Non!** m'exclamai-je. **Surtout pas!**

Avant qu'il ne dise un mot, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et rebroussai chemin. J'ignorai ou j'allai. J'avais besoin... je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais. Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui je pouvais me confier. Je m'arrêtai plus loin à l'abri des arbres ou personne ne me trouverait. Je me laissai tomber au sol dans un tas de feuilles mortes avant de composer ce numéro que je connaissais par cœur. Je l'avais composé tellement de fois. J'entendais le téléphone sonner dans le vide et mon angoisse monter en puissance.

**- Allo?**

**- Laura... c'est moi.**

Ce fut le silence qui me répondit. Lorsque j'étais parti du centre, je lui avais seulement annoncé que je partais pour la Push mais je ne lui avais plus donné signe de vie. Je ne voulais plus l'embêter avec mes problèmes. Elle en avait déjà bien trop fait. J'eus peur qu'elle me raccroche au nez mais elle n'en fit rien.

**- Gabrielle, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour ne m'appeler que maintenant,** me gronda t-elle. **As-tu idée du soucis que je me suis fait?**

**- Tu en as tellement fait pour moi, je ne voulais plus t'importuner.**

**- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi,** soupira t-elle. **Ou es-tu? Tu es chez ton frère n'est-ce pas?**

Elle était angoissé à l'idée que j'ai pu retourner auprès de lui. Plus d'une fois elle était venue à mon secours mais je finissais toujours par repartir. Pourtant, Laura restait près de m'avait clairement dit qu'elle ne me laisserait pas sombrer, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Un jour, elle m'avait raconté son histoire. Son frère était tombé là dedans lui aussi. Mais lui était mort, pas moi. Elle refusait de baisser les bras une seconde fois.

**- Oui, ils sont tous si gentils avec moi. S'ils savaient...**

**- Ils comprendraient tout comme j'ai compris. Tu t'en es sortie, c'est le plus important. A présent, tu dois vivre et ne plus te retourner, tu m'entends? Ne penses plus à ça, à lui.**

Je prenais de grandes inspirations, essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je ne pouvais m'apitoyer sur mon sort alors qu'elle était si forte.

**- J'essaye... mais je n'y arrive pas. Il est sans cesse présent. Peu importe ce que je fais ou je dis, il est là. J'ai l'impression qu'il va surgir d'un instant à l'autre m'arracher à tout ça.**

**- C'est impossible. Il ne viendra pas. Il ne sait même pas où tu es.**

**- Mais il connait ma vie, je lui ai parlé de la Push. Peut-être...**

**- Tu es en sécurité d'accord. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu as ton frère avec toi. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler de lui. Maintenant qu'il est à tes côtés, tu ne risques plus rien.**

Plus rien... Jared serait là, il me protégerait. Il était un loup, le sang des Quileutes coulait dans ses veines. Il s'était battu contre des sangs froids comme il les appelait. Matt ne pourrait rien faire. Pas ici, j'étais en sécurité. Nous restâmes quelques minutes sans rien dire, écoutant juste la respiration de l'autre. Finalement, je la laissai. Elle avait une vie dont elle devait s'occuper. Elle ne pouvait sans cesse venir à mon secours.

Un craquement dans le bois me fit sursauter et je me remis sur mes jambes en moins de deux. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais je ne distinguai rien entre les arbres. Soudain une ombre passa non loin et s'enfuit dans l'obscurité. Un animal certainement. Rien de plus. Je n'avais rien à craindre. Non, plus rien... J'étais venue ici pour prendre un nouveau départ, tirer un trait sur mon passé, je ne devais plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'avais une occasion exceptionnelle de recommencer une vie, je ne devais pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Je n'en avais pas le droit!

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère vous retrouvez plus bas pour avoir votre avis. Vous savez? La petite cas juste en dessous. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction.

Merci à ceux qui ont commentés le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas énormément de retour sur cette fiction alors j'en suis d'autant plus reconnaissante.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Julie: Juste merci pour ce petit commentaire qui me fait vraiment plaisir! :)

* * *

J'étais extrêmement gênée. Cela faisait bien deux bonnes minutes que j'étais devant cette porte sans vraiment savoir ce que je devais faire. J'étais bien consciente que je n'avais qu'à frapper quelques petits coups pour que l'on vienne m'ouvrir mais j'avais peur. Comment pouvait-on avoir peur devant une porte? C'était ridicule.

Après tout, je n'avais qu'à prétexter que je me sentais mieux. Collin devait déjà être arrivé et leur avait sans doute servi la même excuse que je lui avais donné. Après mon appel à Laura, je m'étais reprise. Mes parents m'avaient élevés correctement, j'avais été invité par des amis et je me devais de m'y rendre.

Avant que je ne puisse faire un seul geste, la lourde porte en bois grinça et je vis Piper se tenir dans l'embrasure dans la porte, me regardant de haut en bas.

**- J'en avais marre d'attendre que tu te décides,** rit-elle.

**- Comment savais-tu que j'étais devant la porte.**

**- L'intuition féminine, tu connais? Allez entres!** me pressa t-elle en me tirant à l'intérieur.

Elle me conduisit dans le salon ou Brady discutait passionnément avec Seth. Cela ne m'étonnait guère qu'il soit présent. Après tout, ils étaient amis. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis à chercher Collin du regard. Je ne le voyais nulle part dans la pièce. Il aurait déjà dû être là.

**- Gabi,** s'exclama Seth. **Qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour venir nous rejoindre?**

**- Excusez moi de mon retard.**

**- T'inquiètes, il manque encore Collin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fiche. Je pensai que vous alliez arrivés ensemble.**

Ou avait-il bien pu se rendre? Peut-être l'avais-je vexé... Si c'était le cas, il allait certainement m'en vouloir. Partout où je passai, il fallait que je blesse les gens. Avant que je ne puisse me poser davantage de questions, je sentis qu'on me tirait par la manche. Je baissai les yeux pour voir Lucilla qui réclamait que je joue avec elle. Comme la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, je ne pus m'empêcher de me faire la réflexion que cette fillette semblait très intelligente. Son regard bleu me transperçait de part en part. Elle me tendit un jeu de carte dont je me saisie avant de l'attirer sur la table basse pour que nous puissions jouer tranquillement. Le jeu des 7 familles, cela faisait des années que je n'y avais pas joué. Je n'avais jamais été très forte mais là, ça battait tous les records. Je me fis battre plusieurs fois sous les rires tonitruants des deux grands gaillards qui nous observaient.

**- Comment fais-tu pour perdre face à une gamine?** se moqua ouvertement Seth.

**- J'ai déjà six ans,** lui répondit calmement Lucilla.

**- Oh milles pardons mademoiselle, je ne vous savais pas aussi âgé.**

Il partit dans un fou rire tandis que la petite levait les yeux au ciel. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir à faire à une adolescente. C'était réellement étrange.

**- Elle me fait penser à Gabi quand nous étions petits.**

Cette voix... Je l'aurai reconnu entre milles alors que je ne la connaissais que depuis peu. Collin sourit avant de s'asseoir près des garçons.

**- Tu étais toujours en train de nous prendre de haut comme si tu étais déjà une grande.**

**- Sans doute parce que tu étais un vrai idiot... A l'époque,** rajoutai-je de peur de le vexer.

Je vis Brady et Seth s'échanger un clin d'œil complice qui se voulut discret mais qui ne m'échappa pas. J'avais bien compris qu'ils tentaient tous de me caser avec le beau brun. Mais je n'étais pas encore prête. Il me fallait me reconstruire avant, reconstruire ma vie avant de pouvoir envisager quoique ce soit. Personne n'avait envie d'un tel fardeau dans sa vie.

**- Fais gaffe Collin ou tu risques de finir la tête dans les toilettes,** le prévint Brady. **Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié.**

Une légère rougeur vint s'emparer de mes joues quand je repensai à tout ce que je lui avais fait subir. J'étais un vrai démon à l'époque. J'avais énormément de chances qu'il ne m'en tienne pas rigueur.

**- J'ai aussi entendu parler d'un épisode avec de la peinture,** surenchérit Piper en nous rejoignant.

**- Je ne l'avais jamais entendu celle là,** s'exclama Seth.**  
**

Rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir, Brady manqua de s'étouffer alors que je pouffai dans mon coin. Devant le regard insistant de Seth qui me priait de tout raconter, je me lançai sous le regard lourd de Collin.

**- On était en cours d'arts plastiques et il n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner pour je ne sais plus quoi à vrai dire. Alors quand il a eu le dos tourné, je l'ai attrapé par le pantalon et je lui ai versé ce qu'il me restait de peinture dedans. Et j'en suis terriblement désolée Collin.**  
**- Si on m'avait dit que tu avais été une telle victime. Et toi, tu as osé me cacher tout ça,** fit Seth en donnant un coup de poing à Brady.  
**- A vrai dire, j'y pensai plus trop. C'est quand Jared a parlé du retour de sa sœur que je me suis souvenue de Gabrielle Najera, cette gamine insupportable.**  
**- Quant à moi, je préférai franchement ne pas m'en rappeler. Il m'a fallut des années pour m'en remettre et rayer ça de ma mémoire.**  
**- Me pardonneras-tu un jour?** me moquai-je à l'intention de Collin.  
**- Tu vas devoir faire beaucoup d'efforts, tu le sais?**

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre étant donné que Piper nous invitait à passer à table. Collin me fixait sans aucune gêne alors que j'essayai de faire comme si de rien n'était. J'avais la sensation que sa dernière phrase sous entendait pas mal de choses. Durant le reste de la soirée, je me surpris plusieurs fois à le regarder en douce, espérant que personne ne s'en rendrait compte mais c'était toujours son regard que je croisais. Lui ne faisait aucun effort pour être discret, il me dévisageait sans aucun scrupule avec son petit sourire sur le côté. Enfant, je ne l'avais jamais compris et même adulte, j'avais encore du mal. Plus les jours passaient, plus il m'intriguait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait dans le crâne mais je comptai bien le découvrir.

oOoOo

J'épluchai les petites annonces du journal de Forks espérant trouver un emploi qui pourrait m'aider financièrement. Je n'avais quasiment plus un sou de côté et je ne voulais pas rester dépendante de Jared toute ma vie. Il avait sa famille et je refusai d'être un poids pour lui. Je n'allai tout de même pas rester à rien faire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais prétendre à un grand poste. Qu'aurai-je bien pu faire? J'avais arrêter mes études d'économies et je n'avais pas eu besoin de travailler. J'avais honte de l'admettre mais c'était Matthew qui m'entretenait. Il avait tout payé pour moi tandis que je faisais croire à mes parents que j'avais trouvé un petit boulot qui me permettait de me payer un appartement et tout ce que je possédai. C'était terriblement faux.

**- Que fais-tu?** s'enquit Jared en se collant contre moi dans le canapé. **Ne me dis que tu lis le journal? Je ne te croirai pas.**

**- Je me cherche un rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce-que tu penses de celle là? Homme mûr recherche jeune fille pour faire plus ample connaissance et profiter de la vie. Non, j'ai mieux. Photographe cherche jeune femme mince de 16 à 24 ans avec de bonnes mensurations pour poser. Je devrais peut-être appeler?**

**- Y a vraiment des pervers,** s'écria t-il en m'arrachant le journal des mains pour mieux voir.

Il parcourut rapidement la rubrique des yeux avant de s'apercevoir que je venais de tout inventer. Enfin pas tout, j'avais vraiment vu cette annonce quelques pages plus tôt. Il se renfrogna, comprenant que je me moquai de lui.

**- Toute façon, tu n'aurais pas fait l'affaire.**

**- Tu ne trouves pas ta soeur jolie? Là, je suis blessée,** m'offusquai-je.

**- Jolie si, mais pas "avec des bonnes mensurations". Oh mon Dieu! Je viens vraiment de dire ça? Quel horreur!**

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit tout en continuant de se demander pourquoi il avait parlé de mes mensurations. Je jetai un regard à ma poitrine avant de hausser les épaules. Je n'étais pas plate, j'avais plutôt ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Oh je n'étais pas un mannequin mais je n'étais tout de même pas repoussante. La preuve en était Collin et la façon dont il me regardait. De ce que j'avais compris, il aimait la compagnie des jolies filles et s'il recherchait la mienne, c'est que je n'étais pas trop mal. Plutôt satisfaite de ma conclusion, je me relevai bien décidé à taquiner mon frère le plus longtemps. Il s'était réfugié dans la cuisine, auprès de Kim qui préparait le repas.

**- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances? Mes anciens copains disaient que j'avais plutôt une poitrine généreuse. Mais si tu penses le contraire, je devrais peut-être essayer la chirurgie.**

Il se posa les mains sur les oreilles dans une tentative désespéré de ne plus entendre mes paroles. Kim me regardait en souriant tout en secouant la tête devant le comportement de son mari. Pas un instant, il ne pouvait imaginer que sa petite sœur était devenue une femme avec tout l'attirail qui allait avec. Il ne m'avait jamais vu de cette manière. Je n'osai imaginer ce que la pauvre Kaya allait subir avec un père pareil. Je m'apprêtai à répliquer une autre plaisanterie lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

**- Oh, on reprendra cette conversation plus tard, tu veux bien?**

Sans attendre une réponse que je connaissais déjà, je m'éloignai pour pouvoir répondre. A ma grande surprise, il s'agissait d'Aaron qui souhaitait savoir s'il pouvait me voir. Je m'empressai de lui répondre que j'étais tout à lui assez fort pour en rajouter une couche auprès de Jared. Si je continuai, il allait frôler la crise cardiaque.

**- Tu m'as dit que tu cherchais un boulot? J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi. C'est qu'un poste de serveuse mais...**

**- Je prends!** m'exclamai-je.

**-** **Tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir,** rit-il. **C'est un petit restaurant de Forks. Je connais bien la patronne.**

**- Quand dois-je venir?**

**- Je sais pas trop... maintenant?**

Je m'empressai de noter l'adresse pour m'y rendre le plus rapidement possible. Je remerciai Aaron avant d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Kim et Jared bien que ce dernier persistait à garder les oreilles bouchées. Il était vraiment incorrigible. J'empruntai la voiture de Kim avant de filer lorsque mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Un numéro inconnu... Je décrochai mais personne ne me répondit. Je détestai ça! Je me répétai plusieurs fois avant que mon interlocuteur ne raccroche. Encore des jeunes qui s'amusaient à embêter leur monde. Néanmoins, je mentirai si je disais que je n'avais jamais fait de blagues stupides au téléphone. Ce qu'on pouvait être idiot à l'adolescence.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour me rendre devant le restaurant que Aaron m'avait indiqué. Il n'avait rien d'un grand restaurant mais il était pourtant remplis de jeune. Des lycéens sans doute. Il fallait dire que le lycée de Forks était situé à quelque pas. Ils venaient sans doute grignoter. Je poussai la porte et me dirigeai au comptoir ou se trouvait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Des cheveux grisonnants encadraient un visage à la fois jovial et sévère, elle leva les yeux vers moi en me voyant arriver.

**- Gabrielle, c'est ça?** s'enquit-elle en me souriant.

**- Oui,** répondis-je surprise qu'elle sache qui j'étais.

**- Ne sois pas étonné. Tu as le physique typique d'une Quileute et Aaron est ton ami, je ne fais que supposer.**

**- Très bonne esprit de déduction alors.**

**- Bien, même si j'adore ce garçon, je ne peux pas t'engager sur sa bonne parole. Je te prends à l'essai une semaine et on verra par la suite. Tu n'as pas l'air d'une mauvaise fille et tu es jolie, c'est un plus. Y a pas mal de lycéens ici, ça ne peut que être bon pour les affaires.**

Nous parlâmes des quelques formalités avant de me dire que je commencerai la semaine prochaine. Elle me présenterait à l'équipe à cette occasion. Je me retenais de sauter au plafond devant cette femme que je connaissais à peine et attendis d'être dans la rue. Je reçu quelques œillades des rares passants mais c'était bien le dernier de mes soucis. Aaron était un dieu, je composai son numéro rapidement pour le remercier une fois de plus. J'allai lui devoir un sacré service après ce qu'il venait de faire pour moi. La chance se mettait enfin de mon côté. Je repartais enfin du bon pied. Je me trémoussai comme une folle lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Une main qui appartenait à Collin. Encore lui... Étais-ce le destin qui le mettait sur ma route ou...

**- Est-ce-que tu me suis?** lui demandai-je en croisant les bras.

** - Quoi? Tu divagues là.**

**- J'ai bien le droit de me poser des questions. Je te croise bien souvent.**

**- Je pourrai te retourner la question. Qui me dit que tu ne fais pas exprès de te trouver sur mon chemin?**

J'avais toujours quelque chose à répondre. Mon esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de répliquer. Sauf devant Collin. J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun sons n'en sortent devant le sourire goguenard de ce cher Quileute.

**- Fermes là bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche. Et pour répondre à ta question, je bosse pas très loin. Je t'ai vu et comme ma mère m'a bien élevé, je suis venu dire bonjour.**

**- Mouais, tu t'en sors pour cette fois. Mais... Tu as le temps de travailler?**

Il se mit à rire mais ma question était tout à fait légitime. Lorsqu'on était un loup qui chassait les vampires, on n'avait pas forcément le temps de travailler. C'était trop banal pour eux.

**- J'adore traquer les sangsues mais y en a de moins en moins dans le coin et honnêtement, ça ne paye pas.**

Évidemment... Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé? Loup ou pas, il fallait bien payer le loyer. Collin me ramena jusqu'à la voiture, garé non loin, et j'en profitai pour lui poser des questions avant que ça ne soit lui qui le fasse. J'appris donc qu'il travaillait, lui aussi, dans un restaurant mais bien plus chic que celui où je me trouvai. Je fus davantage étonné quand il m'apprit qu'il était le second du chef, j'avais déjà du mal à l'imaginer cuire des pâtes... Chose que je lui fis remarquer et que je regrettai aussitôt.

**- Tu n'auras qu'à venir dîner et tu verras ce dont je suis capable.**

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience mais je savais reconnaître lorsqu'on m'invitait. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je n'étais pas prête à me lancer dans une relation. Collin était génial, je n'avais plus aucun doute là dessus et je savais qu'il ne se ficherait pas de moi. Il ne se moquerait pas de moi en sachant que j'étais la soeur de Jared. Ou alors, il aurait été vraiment idiot.

**- Et que dirais Sara? Ou Samantha? Sasha? Enfin je sais plus son nom.**

**- Sally,** me répondit-il. **Et on n'était pas vraiment ensemble. On passait juste du bon temps. Je ne suis pas un bourreau des cœurs. J'aime les femmes, je suis coupable!**s'exclama t-il alors qu'un vieillard non loin de nous le regardait de travers. **Non sérieusement, je ne me suis jamais moqué de qui que ce soit, j'ai toujours été clair avec Sally. Je lui ai dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un et que je tenais à avoir toutes mes chances. J'ai bien l'intention de l'avoir à mes côtés.**

Sans attendre de réponse, il me fit un sourire qui faillit me faire fondre et s'en alla. Je n'étais pas idiote, je n'allai pas jouer à l'autruche alors que je savais qu'il parlait de moi. Du moins, je l'espérai. J'ignorai pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose qui me poussait vers lui, une petite voix qui me soufflait de ne pas résister, que je n'y arriverai pas. Le pire étant que cette fichue voix avait, sans doute, raison. Je ne connaissais presque rien de lui et je fondai comme neige au soleil lorsque je le voyais. J'étais vraiment une idiote.

* * *

Voilà. En espérant vous retrouver dans les commentaires sinon ça sera au prochain chapitre. :)


End file.
